criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Beauregard Lionett
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Marisha Ray | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 89 | AppID = Beauregard Lionett | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | C11App = true | C12App = true | C13App = true | C14App = true | C15App = true | C16App = true | Name = Beauregard LionettSee Marisha's tweet confirming Beau's name. | AKA = Beau Big Beau/Swoleregard (when affected by Enlarge) "Laurence"(Cover name used in Zadash) "She Who Questions Everything and Offers No Answer" "The Unpleasant One"(nickname from Molly) Traci (cover name used in Nicodranas/pirate alias) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Monk (Way of the Cobalt Soul) | Age = 24 | Alignment = NeutralMarisha Ray hinted on Twitter that Beauregard's alignment is some type of neutral (source). | Languages = Common; Halfling ; Elvish ; Deep SpeechShown on a zoomed in picture of Beau's character sheet ; Dwarvish ; UndercommonThe D&D Beyond Twitch overlay reveals that at level 11, Beau gained proficiency in speaking Undercommon.. | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Kamordah, Wildemount (hometown) Zadash, Wildemount (Monastic Home Base) Trostenwald, Wildemount (met the Nein) Rosohna (Current Home Base) | Family =Thoreau Lionett (father) Unnamed mother Unnamed younger brother | Connections = Mighty Nein (member) The Cobalt Soul (member) Expositor Dairon (mentor) Professor Thaddeus (former pet) The Revelry (former member) Tori (ex-lover/criminal partner) | Profession = Expositor (at the Archive in Zadash) First Mate of the Ball-Eater (former) Criminal/Spy (former) | StatsRef = | Level = 11 | HP = 90 | AC = 20 | DC = 15 | Str = 10 | Dex = 20 | Con = 16 | Int = 19 | Wis = 17 | Cha = 12 | FanArt = }} Beauregard Lionett is a human monk of The Cobalt Soul. She is played by Marisha Ray. Description Appearance Beau wears baggy clothes and monk vestments in shades of blue and gray. She has a blue sash around her belt that has embroidered script from the Cobalt Soul written on the interior in the backside. Her long dark-brown hair is shaved into an undercut and tied into a topknot. She also customized her coat so she can turn it inside out, having it cobalt blue on one side and a normal brown on the other. In her updated art, Beau has a vertical scar over her left eye. It is unknown when and how she obtained it. She also dramatically changed her wardrobe to include a blue sleeveless coat that originally belonged to Avantika and later started wearing a headband of intellect wrapped into her hair, which has grown and been restyled into a combination of a topknot and a ponytail. As of , Beau has a jade green filigreed all-seeing eye tattoo beginning at her upper back and extending up the back of her head. And after her official promotion to Expositor, she received new vestments to match her new status. Personality Beau is a simple girl with simple needs. She is not an egomaniac and she demands that credit be given to the group as a whole. She regards those she doesn't know with suspicion and continues to press for straight answers whenever someone tries to deflect a question she's asked. Beau's attitude towards other people can be summed up as "do whatever you want, but if it fucks with my shit we're going to have issues." Beau has been shown to have few concerns when it comes to violence, having demonstrated a willingness and, occasionally, an eagerness to harm others if it serves her interests. This aggressive attitude is one of the reasons she was so at odds with mentors within the Cobalt Soul , as well as her general dislike of authority figures. This attitude has extended to other party members who tried to commandeer a situation. Beau is particularly bad at interacting with people in a positive manner, frequently coming off as insulting when she tries to give compliments or straining credulity when she attempts to be polite. In order to improve her lacking social skills, Fjord suggested that she smile more. However, due to Beau's normally hostile personality, her smiles tend to come off as either unsettling or extremely disingenuous. However, Beau is also deceptively shrewd and good at keeping secrets. She has strategically chosen to reveal her allegiance to The Cobalt Soul when it benefits her or helps the Mighty Nein out of a difficult situation. She has proven to be a good negotiator when she makes the effort to be. She is also, despite her demeanor, an intelligent individual with sharp deductive reasoning, taking her time (usually to herself) to piece together details about past and present events and is much more knowledgeable about certain parts of history and the like (a testament to her Cobalt Soul training), even if she often downplays it as "just something she learned while doing so-and-so". However, underneath all of her negative aspects, Beau has also been proven to be capable of positive growth and maturity as she has become far more empathetic and patient (though still not to the extent of her mentor) over time. She has in fact been one of the first of the Mighty Nein to come out of her shell and consider herself a true friend to them, seeing them as a family and saying she would lay down her life for them. She's also taken Molly's credo of "Make every place better than you found it" to heart and tries to adhere to it, with mixed results. She still has her moments of clashing with her companions, but it's mostly friendly ribbing. She has also embraced her recent newfound status as a Cobalt Soul Expositor and, while still occasionally brash and abrasive, is a lot more professional, a lot more open about her intellectual side, and a lot less combative against authorities, knowing when best to challenge them and when to relent. Beau has gained the meta nickname "The Disaster Lesbian" due to her often flirty demeanor towards women but infrequent success. Notably, she called Expositor Dairon "very attractive" as soon as she saw the elf without her concealing cloak, she makes near constant advances on Yasha, and she has expressed romantic interest in Jester. Beauregard's hiring of a female courtesan at The Landlocked Lady in and her sleeping with Keg in showcase her attraction to the same sex. Biography Background Beauregard's parents were in the wine-making business in Kamordah. Beau was made to manage the bookkeeping. As the winery's most frequent customers were halflings, Beau learned the Halfling language as a result. She mentioned to Bo "The Breaker" that her name was Beauregard because her parents wanted a son. Beau thought little of her father, Thoreau, as she grew up and possibly out of a need for revenge, began to steal and resell his wine at cost. This led to her committing other crimes, including extortion and trafficking. While playing a game of chance with Molly, Beau revealed the the best lie she ever told was when, not liking a politician and his wife in the town she grew up in, she worked as a house hand for them as a means to dig up dirt on them. She found out that they were each cheating on each other, causing them to break up when she exposed the information. One of Beau's criminal associates was a woman named Tori, whom she was also romantically involved with. When Beau and Tori were arrested together, Beau's father paid her bail but not Tori's. Beau does not know what happened to Tori after that. One day her father found out about her bootlegging and criminal activity and hired a group of monks from the Cobalt Reserve to "abduct" Beau, believing that they would reform her. It is implied that Beau's father thought that the monks were strictly librarians, however they were also martial artists and attempted to teach Beau the discipline her father wanted while also training her in hand-to-hand combat. As seen throughout the campaign, only one of these lessons stuck. Beau left the monastary in Zadash after her parents sent her a letter saying they now had a son. Beau took the letter to mean her parents no longer wanted any contact with her. She assumed they were no longer going to pay the Cobalt Soul to train her and thought she would be doing the monks a favor by leaving. Pre-Stream Traveling along the Amber Road, Beau met Jester and Fjord already traveling together and joined them about a day before meeting the rest of the group. On their way to study magic at the Soltryce Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio saved the daughter of Rinaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwald) from a giant snake. They also did a job involving moving boxes for the Bambauch family. Something happened during the job that caused Beau to form a grudge against them. Chapter 9 }} Beauregard, Fjord, and Jester Lavorre met Caleb Widogast and Nott the Brave while staying at the Nestled Nook Inn in Trostenwald. Beau quickly saw through Nott's attempts to pass herself off as a halfling. The group of new acquaintances decided to attend a carnival performance after being given a flyer by Yasha Nydoorin and Mollymauk Tealeaf. Before entering the show, the whole group tried to convince Yasha to let her keep her quarterstaff even though it is normally not allowed. Beau tried to lie and claim her quarterstaff was a walking stick she needed. The group eventually comes to a compromise- Yasha will take all their weapons but stand right next to them during the show so they can keep an eye on her. Yasha called her bluff and carried Beau to her seat. During an act involving a dwarven girl singing to calm a "devil toad", an old man in the audience turned into a zombie and attacked a nearby woman. Yasha handed them all back their weapons. The group attacked the zombie. The woman who was first attacked turned into a zombie as well. The group defeated both creatures, with Beau landing the final blow. The Crownsguard arrived and arrested several of the carnival performers including Molly. The Watchmaster was not impressed by the arguments that the others were trying to help and warned them not to leave town until the investigation was complete. As most of the group went with the Crownsguard back to Trostenwald, Beau tried to sneak back to the carnival and warn Toya, the dwarven singer, the guards were coming. The guards were already leading Toya and the "devil toad" out of a tent. The guards spotted Beau trying to sneak and arrested her. They bring her to the Stockade, the town's jail/courthouse, where Fjord and Jester see her being taken inside. Fjord convinced Norda, the Lawmaster, to let Beau go. Beau, Fjord, Jester, and Molly were told to stay in The Nestled Nook Inn until the investigation was completed. They return to the inn and find Caleb and Nott, who had both snuck away from the Stockade while members of the carnival were trying to negotiate with Norda, in the common room of the inn. The group spent some time getting to know each other over drinks before going to bed. The next morning the group decided to sneak out of the inn to investigate the zombie attack. Jester used her Disguise Kit to make Beau look different so they can leave the inn without guards noticing them. The group does not find out much from asking around the old man. His name was Enon Brinjay, a man who lived alone and occasionally worked on the docks. Beau, Fjord, and Jester checked in with Rinaldo, but he did not know Enon well either. Beau began to suspect that Enon was the random victim of someone's magical experiment since there seemed to be no motive for anyone to hurt him. The group went back to the inn because Jester's magical disguise was about to expire. As Beau and Jester waited in their room, guards came by to tell them they were not needed today but the investigation was still ongoing. The group decided to investigate more after dark. After staking out a store where Nott had seen some strange people a few nights before with no results, they went back to the carnival to talk to some of the performers who had been allowed to stay in their tents under guard. Caleb and Fjord cast Disguise Self to look like guards and spoke to the guards to distract them while Beau, Jester, Nott, and Molly snuck into the tents. Beau and Molly talked to the Knot Sisters, two halfling acrobatics. The sisters blamed Gustav Fletching, the owner of the carnival, and his "karma" for the deaths. During the conversation, Jester and Nott dramatically burst into the tent and accused Ornna, one of the sisters, of being responsible for Enon turning into a zombie. Confused, the sisters and Molly laughed at the idea. Ornna told the group that the only members of the carnival she suspects are Desmond Moondrop and Kylre the "devil toad". Jester told them Kylre was an actual fiend. Molly and Ornna were confused; they thought the "devil toad" name was part of the act and Kylre was lizard-folk. Hearing a commotion outside, Beau and Jester looked out of the tent to see two guards now turned into zombies and walking towards them. 'Way of the Cobalt Soul' Beau awkwardly apologized to Toya for hitting her during the battle, with some prompting by Fjord and Jester. The party loaded Kylre's body and Toya in the boat back to the shore. Beau, Jester, and Nott tried to sneak back to The Nestled Nook Inn so they would not be seen outside. Crownsguard but were seen in the alley outside the inn and arrested. They arrived at the stockade just in time to see Caleb talking to Lawmaster Norda. Following the group's plan, Caleb claimed credit for killing Kylre and convinced Norda to come with him to see the head. Norda ordered the guard to bring Beau, Jester, and Nott along as well. Unsure what to do with the strange body, Norda sent guards back to the village to find an expert. While they are waiting, Molly came back to the docks after dropping Toya off at the circus, saw his friends chained up, and turned himself him. Zeenoth, an elf with The Archive of the Cobalt Soul, arrived from town to examine Kylre's head. Beau became uncomfortable when she saw him and very obviously hid her face. Zeenoth confirmed what Caleb told Norda- that the creature had been a dangerous fiend. Norda had everyone brought back to the stockade for a trial. Fjord, Yasha, and other members of the Carnival were brought in for the trial as well. Despite a few tense moments after Nott was revealed to be a goblin, Norda cleared everyone of all murder charges. However, there was still the debt for the cost of the investigation to be resolved. Gustav Fletching, the owner of the carnival, offered to take responsibility for the debt and stay in Trostenwald until he worked it off. Beau accepted the Way of the Cobalt Soul as her monastic tradition during a single-player RP session. Specifically, under the guidance of Expositor Dairon, she came to see the appeal of becoming a member of "The Expositors" a secret order within the Cobalt Soul tasked to "...pursue the secrets and evils of the world and expose them to the light." The next morning, Fjord questioned Beau about the bruises she sustained from the training session. Beau told the Mighty Nein she had been accepted to a secret order of monks the morning after her first meeting with Dairon. However she spoke in a sarcastic manner and the party did not appear to take her seriously. Beau goes along to the courier service when Jester sends her mother a letter. While there, Beau convinces the courier to give her three packages intended for the Baumbachs. Chapter 10 The Mighty Nein defeated the already injured drow spy and searched him while he was unconscious. One of the things he had on him was a mysterious artifact in the shape of a dodecahedron. The party decided to wake up the spy and interrogate him. While charmed by Molly, he revealed that he was sent by Leylas Kryn (empress of the Kryn Dynasty of Xhorhas) to recover the dodecahedron artifact. He called it The Beacon and claimed that the Dwendalian Empire had stolen the Beacon from his people. They needed it for "The Rebirth". Beau thought turning the spy over to the Crownsguard could be worth a lot of money, but the group eventually decided to let him leave with the Beacon. Once they got out of the sewers, they saw that the Crownsguard had gotten the spy. While the guard were taking his body towards the King's Hall, Caleb, Jester, and Nott decided to steal the Beacon off the body. Beau and Fjord split off from the others to tell Dolan and Horris what had happened. They all agreed that Dolan should stay in the city to take over the position of High Richter, but Horris should leave town for a little while. Horris came with Beau and Fjord to rejoin the rest of the Mighty Nein at The Leaky Tap. While Caleb stayed in the basement guarding the Beacon, the rest of the party confronted Nott about her and Caleb's stealing from Lord Sutan's house. Beau did not mind that Caleb and Nott had a habit of stealing, but she was concerned that they did not seem to care about the welfare of the whole group. Beau told Nott that it was difficult to work with Caleb and Nott because they always seem like they are planning to leave the group. Nott agreed to talk to Caleb about being more open regarding their intentions in the future. The next morning, the Mighty Nein followed up on their lead to find The Gentleman. They return to The Evening Nip. This time Beau tells the bartender the code phrase "We bring many gifts." The bartender opened the secret door behind the bar and allowed the party to enter the real bar below. As they entered, a tabaxi woman immediately recognized Molly. She greeted him as "Lucien" and gave him a hug. 'The Gentleman' Molly whispered to the Mighty Nein to just play along with his name being Lucien and promised to explain later. Cree was amazed to see Molly/Lucien and told him that she had seen him die two years ago. Molly answered all of her questions vaguely and said he couldn't explain more right now. At the Evening Nip, Beau told Kara that she "had a nice face" without much reaction. Kara later told Beau and Fjord that they now knew where to find her and that they were now "in bed one way ot the other." Beau replied "I mean..." with a smirk but Fjord told her to leave it alone and the two of them left her presence. Beau trained with Dairon in Zadash, while reporting some of her adventures between Trostenwald and Zadash. She also specifically described the group's encounter with the Xhorhasian spy and his description of the dodecahedron, though she omitted the fact that the Nein had stolen the dodecahedron. Chapter 11 The party woke up to find that Fjord, Jester, and Yasha were missing. While looking for a sign of where their friends went, Beau, Caleb, Molly and Nott saw a dwarven woman approaching them. Beau began shouting at the woman instantly, demanding to know who she was and what she was doing. The dwarf introduced herself as Keg and said she knew who took their friends. It was a group of slavers from Shadycreek Run known as the Iron Shepherds. As the Mighty Nein and Keg realized they had a common enemy, Beau apologized for yelling at first. Beau told Keg she is trying to work on the "manners thing". Soon after she began to flirt with Keg. Keg agreed to lead the group to the Iron Shepherds in exchange for their help killing the Shepherds. The group continued along the road and decided to take a shortcut through the Crispvale Thicket. The party met Jumnda and Ombo, two firbolgs whose tribe had been attacked by the Iron Shepherds. They agreed to keep an eye out for Nila, one of the tribe who had left to go after the Shepherds on her own. The party spent the night in the clan's village then continued to the Glory Run Road. While on watch with Molly, Beau stated that she hated his tarot cards. Even so, Molly convinced her to play a secret-trading game using the cards. Molly told Beau about a time he pretended to be reincarnated royalty for three weeks. Beau told Molly about blackmailing a local politician and his wife after finding out they were both cheating on each other. As Beau told the story she started to think maybe she shouldn't be proud of herself for it. The next day, the party caught up with the Iron Shepherds and set up an ambush. During the battle, the Mighty Nein killed one of the Shepherds- a half orc druid named Dwelma. Despite this, they were still outmatched as Lorenzo (the leader) showed himself to be a high level magic user. Lorenzo killed Molly with his glaive. Keg asked Lorenzo to take her and let the others go. Lorenzo called off the attack. He decided not to kill Keg, instead leaving her with her guilt that she had gotten her new friend Molly killed. Lorenzo left the Mighty Nein with a warning that he would kill them if he ever saw them again. 'Long May He Reign' Beau grabbed Keg and slammed her to the ground, demanding to know why she never told them that Lorenzo could use powerful magic. Keg swore that she didn't know. Caleb said they need to figure out what to do. The Iron Shepherds still had Fjord, Jester, and Yasha and he is not willing to give up on them. }} Keg and Nott both agreed that not pursuing the Iron Shepherds was the smarter play. Beau was furious. She swore that in honor of Molly, she was going to try to be a better person. Beau chose to keep Molly's fortune-telling cards as a memento of him. She also claimed his Periapt of Wound Closure, the Summer's Dance blade, and his gold, with the intention of using it for his resurrection. Beau asked Nott if she wanted something to remember Molly by, but Nott refused. The party wrapped Molly's body in his tapestry of The Platinum Dragon and buried him along the side of the Glory Run Road. Caleb pushed a stick into the ground as a post and hung Molly's coat over it as a grave marker. Beau poured out a drink for Molly and the party toasted: "Long may he reign." Caleb angrily went off by himself. Beau thanked Keg for offering herself to Lorenzo so that he would call off the attack. She then asked Keg the name of her friend that the Iron Shepherds had killed. It was Yuto. Beau and Keg agreed they wouldn't run again, in memory of Molly and Yuto. Caleb comes back to the group with Nila, the firbolg druid that Jumnda had told them about. Nila told them the Iron Shepherds had kidnapped not only her son but her mate as well. They accept Nila as an ally. After two more days of travel, the party reached Shadycreek Run. Beau broke the news of Molly's death to Fjord and Jester. She told them she would have died to save them as well and believes one of them should have Molly's sword. Fjord said he would be honored. After looting the Sour Nest, Beau and Keg went off alone together. Keg tried to sneak out quietly afterwards. Beau noticed her leaving but pretended to still be asleep. In the morning, she found that Keg had left her a goodbye letter, sort of. Keg started to write, but then crossed everything out and just wrote "Thanks". Beau convinced Ophelia Mardun to let the Mighty Nein keep Lorenzo's glaive in memory of Molly. Ophelia agreed, but told Beau to consider it a favor and remember it. While they are alone during the journey back to Zadash, Caleb asked Beau to tell him more about her. Beau told him about her father sending her to The Cobalt Soul against her wishes. She told him running away got her a promotion in rank, without specifically mentioning the Expositors or Dairon. }} Beau showed concern for how Fjord and Jester were handling the trauma of being kidnapped, telling Fjord multiple times not to blame himself. After the party received their payment from The Gentleman and left the Evening Nip, Beau set off several cherry bombs in honor of Molly. During the Mighty Nein's stay in Nicodranas on the Menagerie Coast, Beauregard adopted a flirtatious false persona that she named "Tracy" to attempt to get information out of a Zelezo guard named Merpal. She claimed to be the daughter of a rich family in Zadash on vacation to Nicodranas. Beau's reaction to Tracy's appearance was one of confusion and fear. Chapter 12 ''' Sailing The Mistake ''' Beau and Fjord interrogated Marius LePual on the deck of their stolen ship while Caleb, Jester, and Nott interrogated Gallan Westman- the sailor they chased below during the battle. Both groups got back together on the deck to share information. The ship they had stolen was called The Mist. It was the sister ship to Captain Avantika's Squall Eater. They were in Nicodranas to meet Marius and pick up the Cloven Crystal if he had it or get their money back if he didn't have it. Once they had the orb, they were going to bring it to meet with Avantika somewhere in the Swavain Islands. Fjord wanted to go to the meeting to find out what Avantika knows about the mysterious orb. The group agreed. }} As they were discussing their plans, Beau noticed that Caduceus was sitting alone on the bow of the ship and not joining in the conversation. Beau listened as Caduceus wondered aloud if he made a mistake in joining the Mighty Nein. After Jester calmed Caduceus down and they went belowdecks, Beau told Caleb she was unsure if the group's recent actions were really justified. Caleb insisted that because the crew of The Mist attacked first they had no choice. Beau told him she felt that she was not living up to her pledge to herself to be a better person. After Caleb went belowdecks, Beau discussed her feelings with Fjord. Fjord agreed that they should have tried to resolve the situations with Algar Dyomin and Marius LePual without violence. He does not feel good about the group's actions either. The two of them agreed to check each other when the other abuses their power. The Mighty Nein wait until morning to go back to a different part of the docks in Nicodranas. While Fjord hired a crew for their ship, newly renamed The Mistake, Beau spent the day in taverns spreading rumors that the captain of The Mist had murdered his own crew and taken off alone with the ship. She also joined Caduceus, Jester, and Nott in spreading a ghost story about a blue tiefling who killed herself on the docks to cover for Jester's illusory spells during the hijacking. The Mighty Nein and their new crew set out for the Inkclaw Reef- the closer of two possible locations for the meeting with Avantika. For the next few days at sea, Caleb Widogast lent Beau Frumpkin, now in the form of a one once elf owl. Beauregard, along with the rest of the Mighty Nein, joined the crew of the Squall-Eater under Captain Avantika. She gave the alias "Tracy" to Avantika when asked for her name. "Tracy" took on the role of the apprentice cooper during their time aboard the Squall-Eater. She has expressed interest in and desire for Captain Avantika. When the Squall-Eater arrived at Darktow Isle, Beauregard was automatically initiated as a member of the Revelry. After she was introduced to Plank King Wyatt Marinos, he pulled her aside from the rest of the party and asked her to give him information on Avantika. Her immediate reaction was to ask "how much?" During the fight on the deck of the Squall-Eater, Jester grabbed Beau and cast Dimension Door to get them off from the ship with Avantika's journal. Beau took the journal and rushed towards the Throne Roost to negotiate with the Plank King. She piqued his interest by telling him she has proof of Avantika planning a coup to overthrow him. Once the fight was over, the Mighty Nein and Avantika were brought to the Plank King for a trial. During the trial, Beau revealed herself to be a member of the Expositors, the first time any of the Mighty Nein have heard that name. Previously only Nott and Caleb knew Beau had a connection to the Cobalt Soul. Beau claimed her allegiance was solely to the Cobalt Soul and separate from the rest of the Mighty Nein. The Plank King seemed to be fooled by this deception, but Caleb read it to be a partial truth. Beau's connection to the Cobalt Soul seemed to win her some more trust with the Plank King. Fjord persuaded him to allow Beau to use the Extract Truth ability on Avantika. When Beau was able to successfully prevent her from telling a lie, Avantika refused to speak at all. The Plank King took her silence as proof she did in fact plan to overthrow him. He judged Avantika guilty and snapped her neck. As a reward for uncovering a plot against him, the Plank King did not kill the Mighty Nein. He seized their ship and banished them from Darktow Isle. They were ordered to leave immediately on the damaged Squall Eater. The Plank King told Beau to send his regards to the Archive. Beau dove underwater with the rest of the Mighty Nein to the wreckage of the Tide's Breath and Dashilla the Dreadful's lair. She was briefly possessed by a ghost then later punched another ghost. Beau, Jester, and Nott found Twiggy, a gnome rogue, stowing away in the cargo hold of the Squall Eater. Apart from the rest of the group, Beau and Fjord agreed that they were suspicious of Twiggy. They thought she was too sweet and there had to be something else going on with her. Beau also said she thinks Twiggy's illusion magic is unnerving. The Mighty Nein agreed to let Twiggy stay on the ship until they reach the Bisaft Isle. Beau asked Fjord to train her to be first mate since he is officially captain. Fjord agreed. During the journey, Caleb was exploring a mysterious artifact Twiggy called the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. He found an extraplanar space with a stash of clothing and assorted items inside it. Beau, Nott, and Twiggy were lowered in on ropes to grab as much as possible out of the small portal before it closed again. Caleb continued experimenting with the Happy Fun Ball and accidentally teleported the party (minus Yasha) and Twiggy into a mysterious stone chamber with no doors or windows. Using Twiggy's Mage Hand to pull aside banners on the walls, the Mighty Nein found a doorway out. Following a strange black hallway that seemed to distort gravity, the party entered a large library. Fjord went by himself to examine a strange stained glass window, touched it, and vanished. Beau ignored the rest of the room, even as a living cabinet swallowed Nott and Twiggy, and focused on the window trying to find Fjord. Beau found a fingerprint in the window and touched it. She accidentally pulled Jester with her into the portal since Jester was standing right next to her at the time. Beau and Jester found themselves in another chamber with Fjord and a young blue dragon. Their arrival caused the dragon to attack. Beau used her red gem to summon a fire elemental, distracting the dragon while the party looked for a way out. Beau was the first to find the exit, but did not realize touching the orb would transport her away from the fight instantly. After the rest of the party escaped the dragon's lair and got back to the ship, Beau noticed Jester was visibly upset and tried to talk to her about it. Jester lied and said she was fine. Later when they were alone, Beau asked Caduceus if it was wrong of her to feel okay when everyone else felt so badly about how close to death they were while fighting the dragon. Caduceus told her it was fine. It would just be their job to comfort the group. 'Chapter 13' Back in Nicodranas, the Mighty Nein tried again to get into the mysterious mage tower. Caduceus convinced Yussa Errenis they had valuable information for him. The mage invited Caduceus plus one companion of his choice to enter the tower. Caduceus chose Beau. Beau asked Caleb if he would lend her Frumpkin to bring inside with her. Caleb angrily asked her why. Beau walked inside the tower without answering. Once inside, Beau told the mage about the attack on the towers in Zadash and Uk'otoa. }} They are looking for allies who can help them understand the two powerful artifacts they're carrying- the dodecahedron and the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks. She told him that the Mighty Nein were not aligned with any political powers; they were just interested in the truth. This assurance from Beau convinced him to let the rest of the party into the tower. The Mighty Nein formed an alliance with Yussa, giving him the Happy Fun Ball of Tricks in exchange for safe haven with him in Nicodranas and allowing Caleb to memorize the sigil of his teleportation circle. Once outside, Caduceus complimented Beau on her negotiation skills and for being mostly honest with Yussa. Beau became frustrated when Caleb was skeptical that she told the truth. The Mighty Nein left Nicodranas for Felderwin. During the journey, Beau asked Jester to cast a Sending spell to Dairon for her. She told Jester that Dairon is a former roommate of hers. Beau was honest that she is worried about Dairon having gone to Bladegarden but implied that she and Dairon have slept together. Dairon responded to Jester's spell that she is safe and recovering in Bladegarden. Beau thanked Jester, telling her that was "a big deal." One night, Caleb pulled Beau aside to apologize for being rude to her at the Tidepeak tower. He explained that he felt very nervous because Yussa Errenis is powerful enough to find them again any time he wants. Caleb wants to stay with the Mighty Nein, but he cannot keep taking unnecessary risks. Caleb admitted he is constantly worried anything he does will lead to Trent Ikithon finding him. Beau told him the Mighty Nein are his friends and will protect him. Caleb became frustrated and told Beau that all of them will die if Trent finds him. Beau became frustrated as well. She thought she did a good job negotiating with Yussa and thought Caleb would be excited to meet a powerful mage. Caleb wandered away from Beau. In Felderwin, the Mighty Nein learned Nott's friend Yeza Brenatto had been kidnapped. They discovered evidence that Yeza had been working with the Cerberus Assembly. Nott angrily shouted at Caleb that it was his people who had hurt her friend. Beau tried to stop Nott from talking about Caleb's secrets, but Nott was too angry to care. Caleb revealed more of his past to the Mighty Nein. Beau had already known of Caleb's connection to the Cerberus Assembly and Trent Ikithon; but she had not known "Caleb Widogast" was an alias nor that he was part of human experiments at the Soltryce Academy. When Caleb walked away from the group after telling his story, Beau went after him and asked him not to leave. She asked him to trust that the group could figure the situation out together. After the battle with the Kryn Dynasty war mage, Beau asked the Muck Men to bring a note to Dairon in Bladegarden. In a tense moment hiding from a roc, Beau prayed to The Knowing Mistress. This was the first time she showed any signs of faith. 'Asarius' The next morning the Mighty Nein prepared to enter Asarius. Jester asked Gluzo about the necklace he wears. Gluzo showed that it was a small symbol in the shape of the dodecahedron. He said that "The Light" that he prays to is the original god of Exandria. Those that pray to it may be reborn. The party wondered if the dodecahedron was a Kryn Dynasty holy relic and what it did beyond granting Fragments of Possibility. Caleb magically disguised himself and Beau since Gluzo warned them that humans would attract attention. Beau was disguised as a red-skinned male tiefling using a Polymorph spell. Moving through the city, the Mighty Nein saw military forces being assembled. As Gluzo told them, there were hardly any humans. Drow soliders in Kryn Dynasty armor, orcs, bugbears, and goblins seemed to make up most of the population of the city. The Mighty Nein found a goblin named Zorth selling moorbounders, panther-like beasts commonly used as war mounts. Nott negotiated a discount on the purchase of three moorbounders in exchange for killing a creature that was living in the basement and killing his stock. Beau and Jester entered a fight at the Four Corners tavern. During the fight, she noticed that the drow woman had a similar fighting style to her own. Beau introduced Dairon to the rest of the Mighty Nein. Dairon told the party she is in Xhorhas investigating a possible connection between the Cerberus Assembly and the Kryn Dynasty. Beau told Dairon they are looking for a friend's husband but did not name Yeza Brenatto or mention the Beacon. After Beau's warning that the Kryn know there is a spy, Dairon said she was heading to Ghor Dranas next; but she will not go with the Mighty Nein or help them get there. Once alone with Beau, Dairon warned Beau about getting too close to the group and told her she still needs to learn patience. While the Mighty Nein investigated for the source of the Abyssal rifts, Beau convinced a Kryn guard she was from the same place as Yasha and that the Mighty Nein's milling around a well was not suspicious. As everyone else was taking a long rest, Beau met Dairon again for more training. Beau gave Dairon a copy of Avantika's cipher so the two of them could write coded messages to each other using it. Dairon left Beau with the parting instructions "Listen", "Be Patient", and "Stay Alive". During the battle with the fiends inside Umadon's house, Beau used her new training to learn their resistances. 'Chapter 15' 'Encounters in the Greying Wildlands' Along with the Mighty Nein, Beau traveled to the Greying Wildlands to seek out a legendary kiln for reforging the broken halves of Dwueth'var the Star Razor. Upon meeting the Dust clan and knowing that they needed the assistance of a certain blacksmith in Uthodurn, they headed in that direction with Beau narrowly dying in the jaws of a dangerous remorhaz. Going furhter, they finally arrived at the joint dwarven-elven city where she not only met Umagorn Smeltborne, the son of the original blacksmith who passed away four year priod but also had her first meeting with an aasimar druid named Reani, or "Reani" to her friends. At first she seemed put off by how similar she was to the party in terms of abilities and backstory as well as her moral stance being very black and white as opposed to their own gray outlook. But over time, she warmed up to the unusually upbeat and cheerful aasimar. She was later guided to the Vellum Steeple Archive and met the standoffish elven and dwarvish librarians, during which she introduced herself with her full name of Beauregard Lionett which the party didn't know about until just then. She later met a fellow Valley Archive Cobalt Soul scholar named Demid Sunlash who was there in Uthodurn for his own studies and along with Caleb had a lengthy yet ultimately dull conversation with him about the two moons of Exandria, Catha and Ruidus. Later on, she participated in having a block of mithral infused with white dragon breath to create a block of iceflex. To do so, they traveled via Essek to Mythburrow where they had a very close call with the draconic denizen within: Gelidon, The Nightmare In Ivory. After narrowly escaping and surviving her hoarfrost jaws and deadly breath, the party returned to Uthodurn thanks to a teleportation circle in the Velvet Steeple which Beau had paid for earlier for permanent use and delivered the iceflex mithral to Umagorn. After that, they returned to the kiln and while waiting for the sword to be reforged, the party spent the night there as Beau responded to Reani's compliment about being pretty with a kiss and then a night of drunken sex afterward. The next morning, she along with the party found Fjord wrapped in a cocoon of seaweed and kelp and once again empowered only by The Wildmother instead of Uk'otoa, becoming a paladin in her service. While drinking with Nott, Beau confided in Nott that she had a crush on Jester. During the first battle in the church, Beau stunned The Laughing Hand and was excited that she actually stunned him. She was then subsequently struck down and stabbed in the chest by a still-controlled Yasha, her extreme near-brush with death mirroring the death of Molly all too well. She was fortunately saved and healed thanks to the Nein's clerics and Yasha was also freed from Obann's control. Then later when fighting Obann and The Inevitable End she grabbed The Inevitable End as she was sinking into the ground because "she can punch ghosts". Despite Yasha's killing blow on Obann, he was forcibly transformed into a new form: Obann the Punished. Already exhausted and wounded from the battles of the day, Beau had yet another near-brush with death so soon after the first when she was struck by Obann's Inky Whip and Storm of Biting Shadow, literally seconds away from expiring before Caduceus was able to heal her back to consciousness. She later participated in a royal audience with the king himself, Bertrand Dwendal. Due to her recent official promotion to Expositor, and the validation of High Curator Udalla Fonn, Beau was able to give an account of their actions over the past few months, including their crossing enemy lines and integrating themselves with the Dynasty (though also omitting the true reasons as to why, including the return of a beacon to the Bright Queen Leylas Kryn). Her position gave her words sufficient weight, as did Allura Vysoren's admittance that she appealed to the Bright Queen in the Mighty Nein's name to cease the earlier attack on Rexxentrum. Despite the extreme pressure, Beau was resolute in stating what she learned during her time with the Queen: "She really wants her fucking beacon back." This seemed to catch the representatives of the Cerberus Assembly present in the throne room off-guard, namely Martinet Ludinus Da'leth, and Trent Ikithon who was also present admitted that they have such a beacon and are willing to part with it if it means an end to the conflict. But the Mighty Nein, Beau included, remain skeptical and untrusting about this yet agree to consider reaching out to the Dynasty for peace talks if only to avoid punishment for their crimes of "treason". 'Chapter 16' While in Rexxentrum, Beau spent a majority of her downtime at the local Cobalt Soul archive, where she learned the history of how and why there are only six approved gods in the Empire and that while Trent's earlier account of there being an excavation of a beacon at Pride's Call was true, she later deduced that the beacon they found and the beacon that was "stolen" from the Dynasty along with the one they returned were not the same. Relationships Archivist Zeenoth Beauregard's father paid him to take her in, teach and train her in the disciplines and lifestyle of Cobalt Soul and the ways of the Knowing Mistress. Beau does not seem to have respected him or his authority during the time he was her teacher. Despite those bumps in the road, their relationship has improved greatly as Beau learned to embrace the lessons taught to her by Dairon and her own intellectual and emotional maturity. This change in their dynamic came to a head after the attack on the Valley Archive that almost resulted in his death as well as her promotion to Expositor after which she openly apologized for her past abrasiveness, shocking those present including those who wouldn't have expected Beau to do such a thing. Since then, the two monks have had a more amicable relationship, no hard feelings between them despite the time the Mighty Nein traipsed into the Archive on horseback to use the teleportation circles and the following shenanigans leaving him a very flustered and nervous wreck. 'Caduceus Clay' Beau is impressed by Caduceus's calming presence and ability to remain calm under pressure. Caleb Widogast |source=Beauregard Lionett and Caleb Widogast during their stakeout of the Overcrow Apothecary |edit=hide |width=100% |hidequotes=true }} Being the only two Empire-born human citizens in the Mighty Nein, Caleb and Beau have a rather unique friendship among the group, being labeled as such as the "Empire Kids". Initially in direct contrast with each other, the two humans didn't quite start off with the best of first impressions due to the wizard's propensity for keeping secrets and details to himself and even trying to steer the group or a scenario in the direction he thought was best which did not sit well with Beau due to her past. That said, Caleb early on seemed very impressed with Beau and her physical fitness as he credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord saving the daughter of Rinaldo from a giant snake to her "guns", though he later on clarified that it was an "exaggeration" and that she was just "fast and quick and talented". Seeing his desire to enter the Archive of the Cobalt Soul, she confided in him that she was a member of the library, showing him the script she had hidden within her belt denoting her membership. On the condition that he tell her about his past and why he was afraid of fire, she promised to take him to the library. She later kept to her promise and accompanied him to the Archive, and has kept that secret ever since. and Beau reconciling|artist=Hugo Cardenas|source=https://twitter.com/Takayuuki_art/status/1010030915354054657}}]] Despite their inherent difficulty in communicating their feelings and emotions to each other, in the aftermath of discovering the burnt apothecary of a halfling alchemist named Yeza Brenatto, it was Beau who gave Caleb support when he was panicked about having to reveal his story, prompting her to tell him with sincerity and earnest concern, "Don't run." And during their time in Xhorhas, the two of them finally came to a true understanding when they finally admitted that they see each other as friends and that they both want what's best for both the Empire and the Kryn Dynasty. Ever since that moment, Beau and Caleb's platonic, sibling-like relationship has undergone profound personal growth. Beau will usually go to Caleb first if she has a problem, and the two of them often conduct research together and bond over their shared interests in history and the like. Caleb even noted to himself that Beau's more relaxed and invested approach to research and reading while in the Rexxentrum archive was a welcome contrast to the first time they went to the Zadash library together. Beau is also the one of the few members of the Mighty Nein that Caleb has allowed to command Frumpkin. After she lost her pet owl, he changed Frumpkin into a tiny owl and loaned him to her to try and make her feel better. Expositor Dairon The expositor was specially called in by Archivist Zeenoth to help find Beauregard, whereupon Dairon released Archivist Zeenoth from any responsibility concerning Beau's teaching. Dairon then trained Beauregard in the monk tradition of the Way of the Cobalt Soul late at night within a warehouse belonging to the Baumbauch Family Brewery. Beau seems to admire Dairon's skills and showed concern for her when the party found out how far into the Empire the war had moved while they were at sea. Beau wants to impress Dairon. She proudly told Dairon that the Mighty Nein have done good things and she herself has found lots of good information. Beau takes Dairon's advice to heart. When the Mighty Nein first encountered the Beacon, Beau suggested turning it into the Cobalt Soul, believing them to be more trustworthy than the Dwendalian Empire. However, between finding the artifact and her next conversation with Dairon, after learning how powerful the Beacon is, Beau did not tell Dairon about it. Her reasons for keeping the Beacon secret from Dairon are unknown. Fjord ' Beau met Fjord, along with Jester, about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau and Fjord seemed to have already established some trust and rapport as both are laid back, though Fjord tends towards being charming (if, at times, disingenuous) while Beau, in contrast, is blunt and outspoken. They seem to be the "go-getters" of the group when it comes to making contacts and steering the direction of The Mighty Nein. Fjord coaches Beau in improving her social skills. She often asks him for notes and suggestions for improvement after negotiating with someone. Beau catches on to Fjord misleading the party about his dreams and his accent, but it doesn't seem to bother her that he might be keeping secrets. Fjord and Beau further bond over managing the Ball-Eater after Beau becomes First Mate in "The Stowaway". 'Jester Lavorre ''' Jester is one of Beau's closest friends, and her subsequent crush. Beau met her and Fjord about a day before the rest of the party. The trio fought a snake together before the events of the first episode. Beau is highly protective of Jester, but has stressed to anyone who doubts Jester's physical capabilities that she can protect herself. She initially viewed Jester as a younger sister, according to Marisha. Beau and Jester have been roommates at almost every place the group has stayed so far, even to the point of immediately asserting that they would be roommates in the "best room" of the Xhorhaus. Jester is one of the few people Beau has shown open kindness to. In , during the middle of a stormy night, Beau showed a much more vulnerable side of her and opened up to Jester about her lonely childhood. She voiced how grateful she was for their friendship, a sentiment Jester reciprocated with a hug from behind. This honest gesture of affection allowed Beau to say "Love you, Jess", and Jester replied in kind, strengthening the bond between them even further. In , Beau confided in Nott that she has a crush on Jester. She doesn't currently plan to act on her feelings, but has fantasized about Jester returning them. Further, when Nott alluded to aiding Beau in getting Jester to reciprocate her feelings, Beau acted horrified and strong-armed Nott into keeping the secret. Keg' Beau frequently impressed Keg with her skills, leading to frequent comments of "Keg is aroused." As part of the ongoing joke, Beau flips the comment and admits to being aroused by Keg in . After they slay Lorenzo, she asks Keg to spend the night with her, an offer which she accepts. 'Mollymauk Tealeaf' Beau and Molly had an interesting relationship. Beau's natural suspicion of people combined with Molly's flamboyant lies and deflection caused friction at first, but after Molly's backstory reveal Beau admitted to liking him better. The two got high together off the skein they bought in Trostenwald, and their relationship had become less antagonistic. At the Harvest Close Festival, Beau used the two wooden swords Nott won to impersonate Molly, and after Beau drank numerous half-empty mugs of leftover alcohol from a bar, Molly called her a "trash person", but paradoxically not in an insulting manner. After Molly's death, Beau displayed a new tenderness towards her fallen companion, speaking in particular about how she doubted his "leave things better than you find them" attitude at first, but eventually grew to understand it. She also later had Orly give her a tattoo of the all-seeing eye on the back of her neck, matching the one that Molly had. 'Nott' Beau and Nott have been warming up to one another, largely due to their mutual friendship with Caleb. Nott seems impressed by Beau's Cobalt Soul status, thinking she is a cool secret agent. The three of them share the bond of having family in the Dwendalian Empire. Beau is impressed with Nott's bravery and resilience facing her fear of water, especially after learning Nott had been drowned in her previous life. Nott was the first person who Beau confided in about her crush on Jester. 'Yasha ' Beau's interactions with Yasha have largely been in an effort to sleep with her, beginning with Yasha asking Beau to relinquish her staff at the carnival. Later, she asked Yasha to "hold her through the show", though Yasha refused without proper payment. A few days later Beau attempted to get a "good look" at Yasha's nude body in the bathhouse in Zadash by delaying her own departure, an effort which was successful. Beau comforting Yasha when she learned of Molly's death highlighted their growth as friends (rather than as a one-sided sexual interest), though Beau was still interested in Yasha and continued to flirt whenever possible. Since developing a crush on Jester, Beau may be less interested in Yasha. Yasha was also the first person Beau opened up to about her ex-girlfriend Tori in an effort to relate through loss of loved ones after learning about Zuala, though Beau admits her situation was not the same as Yasha's. 'Thoreau Lionett' Beau has had an antagonistic relationship with her father. Though he trained her to take over the family business, she describes herself as a disappointment to him, and they often fought. She stole his wine and sold it on the black market. After her eventual arrest for her criminal activities, Thoreau bailed her out of jail, then paid the Cobalt Soul to take her away. '''Mother' Beau has said little of her mother, but seemingly has less antagonistic relationship with her than her father. She came from a wealthy family, and Thoreau built a fortune to prove himself worthy to her family. She was often caught between him and Beau when they fought. Beau gets her blue eyes from her mother. Character Information Quests Beau was sent into the world as an Expositor of The Cobalt Soul with the general directive to root out truth and expose corruption. Notable Items * Quarterstaff (Bo staff) * Second healer's kit * Brewer's Kit * Goggles of Night * A sleeveless reversible cloak (one side is brown, the other is blue) * Courting of the Crick (smutty historical/romance novel. Banned in the Empire) * Boots of the Vigilant (taken from Xhorhasian assassin in sewer) (add a d8 to initiative rolls once per day) * A set of throwing stars (function as darts) * Molly's marked "fortune-telling" deck. (looted from Molly's corpse) ** "The Silver Dragon" ** "The Anvil" ** "The Serpent" ** "The Eye" ** "The Moon" (left at Molly's grave) ** "The Shadow" ** "The Chariot" * Fireworks (bought in Hupperdook) * A red feather from Nila's necklace * Bracers of Defense * Thank You note from Keg * Cipher to Avantika's code * The Salty Sea, a romance novel about sailors (given to her by Jester) * Maelstrom Gloves, which give Beau +1 on unarmed strikes and allows her to make a lightning attack from range * Headband of Intellect * Bead of Force (purchased from the Cryptic Collection in Rexxentrum) Former Items * Healer's kit (given to Jester) * Thieves Tools (given to Nott) * Jade Bracelet, that had beads with small gold etching inside of them (traded to Nott for wooden swords) * Broken hilts of two wooden swords received from Nott. *Periapt of Wound Closure (looted from Molly's corpse and given to Caleb) * Summer's Dance Scimitar (a +1 scimitar that can cast Misty Step) (looted from Molly's corpse, later given to Fjord ) * Fire Elemental Gem (looted from Lorenzo's Bag of Holding, later expended and destroyed fighting a blue dragon ) Abilities Feats * Prodigy ** One bonus skill proficiency (Investigation) ** One bonus tool proficiency (Jeweler's Tools) ** One extra language (Elvish) ** Expertise in one skill you're proficient in (Athletics) * Sentinel Variant Human Abilities * Bonus feat (Prodigy) * Bonus skill proficiency 'Criminal Background' * Skill Proficiencies: Deception, Stealth * Tool Proficiencies: Thieves' tools, one type of gaming set Monk Abilities * Deflect Missiles * Evasion * Extra Attack * Ki (11 points) ** Flurry of Blows ** Patient Defense ** Step of the Wind * Ki-Empowered Strikes * Martial Arts (1d8) * Monastic Tradition: Way of the Cobalt Soul ** Extort Truth ** Extract Aspects ** Mystical Erudition ** Mind of Mercury ** Preternatural Counter ** Two extra languages * Purity of Body * Slow Fall * Stillness of Mind * Stunning Strike * Unarmored Defense (10 + Dexterity + Wisdom) * Unarmored Movement (+20 feet) * Unarmored Movement Improvement Quotations * "Jails are not my favored terrain." * "I still say that some of the best information that you can get is in the information that you don't find." * Fjord: "It might do for you to apologize [[Toya]]." Beauregard: [flatly] "Sorry." Jester: "Sorry for what, Beau?" Beauregard: "Really, Jester?" Jester: "Really." Molly: "No, I want to hear this too." Beauregard: "Sorry for choking you with my stick." * "Edubation!" (Mixing Education and Masturbation, while Caleb is in the Chastity Nook) * Ulog: "... What's your skill sets, if I might ask, beyond just being curious?" Beauregard: "I consider being curious a pretty high skill set, but since you're asking beyond that. I'm pretty good with this here bo. Pretty good fighter. Named Beau. It's a little redundant, to be totally honest." Ulog: "That's a little strange, not going to lie." Beauregard: "It's kind of obnoxious. Sometimes it irritates me." Ulog: "A curse upon ye who made that decision for you." Beauregard: "Can't pick 'em." (properly introducing herself to Ulog of the Knights of Requital. ) * "I hate the color yellow." * "Look, I have worked with some skeevey motherfuckers in my day, very unsavory types. But you know what I trust? That they have their own self-preservation, right? So I can trust that these motherfuckers don’t want to get caught, and that they don't want to die at the end of the day. If you want to do something skeevey on the side, let me know, I will help you out. But when we are all working as a team, I don’t want your actions to get me in fucking trouble." * "Did you just put a hooker on layaway?" * Molly: (to Beau, after he hears her story of ruining a politician in her hometown) "You are a good friend to have and a terrible enemy to make." * (to Lorenzo right after he kills Molly) "You should know, I have no respect for authority." * "Long may he reign." (Beau's last words to Molly) * "Who the fuck is Traci?!" (to Fjord after flirting with a Zelezo guard ) * "I feel bad. I've treated people like shit my whole life. And . . . I don't know. Having one transformative moment doesn't mean that you're immediately going to be a different person overnight and being better is something you have to work at, I guess." * "I've driven most people in my life away from me. Hearing him talk like that, it's not the first time I've heard those things, and I don't want to drive you guys away. I don't want us to drive each other away." (after hearing Caduceus consider leaving the Mighty Nein) * Plank King: "I have to say, for someone so small, you've got some serious balls." Beau: "Thanks. That's not the first time I've heard that." Plank King: "And if you survive, I'm sure it won't be the last." (after Beau claims to have evidence of Avantika planning a coup against the Plank King. * "You have sixty seconds, but I have more knuckles." (after using Extort Truth on Avantika) * Beau: "Sorry again for being a dick. I think I've been a little on edge with the boat." Fjord: "It's all right. I'm kind of immune now. I just take it." Beau: "It's really just a knee-jerk. It would've happened if it was anybody. You could've been a scarecrow, and I would've been like 'Fuck off, bro!'" * "Sorry I found your cuteness alarming." (Parting apology to Twiggy) * "Don't run. You can say you don’t believe in anything, and that’s fine… Believe in us just a little bit?" (spoken to Caleb in a softer and more earnest tone than normal to convince him to open up to the party ) Trivia * "Beauregard" means "beautiful gaze" when translated from French. * As revealed by Marisha at MCM London, the primary inspiration for Beau was Jessica Jones. * Beau is unofficially the party's treasurer. * Marisha detailed that Beau's fighting style is based on a Russian martial art called "systema." * Beauregard got the first "How do you want to do this?" of the campaign. * Beau has a seemingly endless supply of "pocket bacon". * Liam once referred to Beau as "Ms. Lionett". Her surname had previously been the subject of speculation out of game, but in game it has not been mentioned except for this one instance. Liam later called this a "slip-up" and noted Caleb doesn't know Beau's last name, implying that it not might be accurate information. Beau's last name was later confirmed to be Lionett, when she introduced herself as such at the Vellum Steeple. * Despite being a member of one of the Empire's religious orders, Beau doesn't appear to be particularly respectful towards religion or devout worshipers. However, she did pray to the Knowing Mistress when the Mighty Nein was trying to avoid getting noticed by a Xhorhassian roc. She also attempted to see if there were any holy symbols of the Knowing Mistress in the pile of holy symbols in the merrow lair beneath The Gentleman's safehouse. * Beau understands that her name parallels a number of things that she can do as a monk, or items that she carries. As such, she jokingly calls her quarterstaff her "beau" staff, and her monk class feature "flurry of beau's". * Beau has disguised herself as a man several times. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Appeared in Chapter 11 Category:Cobalt Soul Category:Appeared in Chapter 12 Category:Followers of the Knowing Mistress Category:Appeared in Chapter 9 Category:Appeared in Chapter 10